Silent Auctions
by K J Rowling
Summary: When the Shrieking Shacks existance is threatened the Marauders come up with a hairbrained scheme that might actually work... the question on everyone's mind is who really did bid on James Potter?
1. In Which James Has An Idea

_I do not own, or take any credit for, the creation of Harry Potter or anything related to it. I do, however, own any new characters and the stories plot line._

* * *

**Silent Auctions**

_Chapter I_

* * *

Why is it that something that can seem a series of unfortunate events can turn out to be something quite unexpected?

Perhaps this story was made more out of pure luck than anything else. This story starts on one summer day in an all Wizarding village called Hogsmeade…

"Look at this Moony!" Sirius Black called, looking over at a sign on the fence of the old shack.

"What?" Remus Lupin replied, stepping over to his friend and reading the sign for himself. "That's terrible!" Remus concluded, his dirty blonde hair flying wildly in the wind.

"Tell me about it," Sirius said; his two other friends, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew both scrambling to see the sign now, thoroughly interested in their friends reactions.

"Due to lack of financial income this Shack shall be replaced with a Wizarding clothes shop; construction to start in January," James read, his jet black hair not as wild as Remus's in the wind, but still looking just as windswept.

"They can't do this," Sirius said, angrily. "We should go on strike or something…"

"Protest?" Remus finished.

"That's the word," Sirius said, meekly.

"Why would the Ministry listen to the words of four sixteen year olds with enough of a record to give even Evans a good nights sleep after reading it?" James asked, sounding almost truthful.

"That is one small problem that we can't overcome," Remus agreed, as the Marauders started to walk again.

"Damn our age, we're just not nearly legal enough!" Sirius growled. "Times like these I wish I never did escape from the house of horrors, formally known as Grim-Old Place."

"Grimmuald Place," James replied, correcting his friend on the name of the house he had run away from.

"You don't see me correcting you when you say Godric's Hollow," Sirius replied, testily.

"That's because the village really IS called Godric's Hollow, Padfoot," James smirked. The four carried on walking and talking whilst all secretly were dreading the destruction of the Shrieking Shack. The Shack was where Remus Lupin went to transform into his Werewolf state, and where his friends went to accompany him as Animagus. The four had just entered their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; James, Sirius and Peter had just mastered how to turn into an animal at will. The four were the troublemakers at their school; the four were the well known Marauders…

* * *

"How does he sleep at night?" Lily Evans complained, pacing the Gryffindor Common Room, a piece of parchment in her hand.

"On a bed of nails, with any luck," her friend, Juliana, replied. Lily's long red hair swayed and tickled her shoulders as she walked. She held in her hands the latest love poem straight from the horse's mouth… well, James Potter's hand.

"_My dearest Lily, your eyes as green as toads,_

_Have I ever told you, that I love you loads?_

_Your smile as sweet as cotton candy, your hair so brightly red,_

_Oh tell me why, fairest Lily, can I not get you out of my head?_" Lily read, looking revolted. "That's Potter's idea of being romantic!"

Lily looked up to see Juliana laughing so hard on an armchair that she was afraid her sides might split.

"He can rhyme, it's a start!" Juliana protested, as Lily watched her, hands on hips, looking rather angry.

"Seriously, Juliana, I've never seen such… such bull in my life!" Lily said, throwing the poem into the fire where it burnt and turned to ash.

"There was no need for that, Lily, it's just a poem," Juliana said, watching the parchment edges blacken.

"He just doesn't understand the meaning of 'leave me alone, you berk!' does he?" Lily asked. "He has absolutely no idea of how to be romantic."

"Teach him then," Juliana replied, as Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or just piss him off more, either way is cool."

The Portrait door swung open and the Marauders strode in, Sirius and James leading them, both looking triumphant.

"Guess what?" Sirius asked.

"You followed the yellow brick road and got a brain?" Lily asked, hopefully.

"No such luck there Evans," James replied, sitting in a seat. "We've come up with a plan-"

"-to save humanity from your stupid brainless pranks? I could have thought of one for you; kill yourself." Lily said, dryly.

"Not amused, Evans," James replied, brushing off Lily's comment. "No, we've come up with a plan to save the Shrieking Shack."

"Since when did you care what happens to the shack- sorry, jumping ahead; since when did you care about anything?" Lily retorted.

"Since the day you walked into my life," James said, as the Marauders sniggered.

"Not amused, Potter," Lily mocked before turning her attention to the plan the boys had come up with. "What would this most probably highly dangerous, life risking, brainless, stupid plan be?"

"Auction," Sirius said, simply.

Lily's facial expression didn't tweak, "auction?" she repeated.

"Yes, Evans, when an object is-" James began.

"I know what an auction is you dolt; what on earth do you expect to auction that'll raise enough money to save the Shack?" Lily asked.

"That's simple enough, Evans; ourselves," James said, proudly.

Lily snorted, "Do you plan to raise three thousand Galleons or one Knut?"

"What about three thousand Galleons and one Knut?" James asked, as Lily rolled her eyes at the boys less than amusing joke.

"You don't honestly expect that you four 'stud muffins' will raise three thousand Galleons?" Lily asked, as Juliana fell into giggles again.

"Three thousand Galleons and one Knut, remember, Evans. But, naturally, we don't expect ourselves to pay off all the money; that's why we need more people and other charity events too," James explained.

"And you've come to us for us to auction ourselves too?" Lily asked, bemused.

"That would have been the plan," Sirius chimed in.

"You seriously came here to try and convince us to… to sell ourselves?" Lily asked.

"For one whole week you'd be property of the highest bidder," James explained.

"Get out of here, Potter," Lily said, shaking her head. The boys jumped to their feet and walked off, but Lily caught sight of James looking in the fire where his poem was burning.

"That was mean to blow them off like that, Lily, they have a good idea," Juliana told her.

"Seemed like a pretty damn rubbish one from here," Lily retorted, sitting down on a seat and watching as the poem burnt.

"Fine," Juliana said, "but I'm going to tell them I'm going to be joining in on their pretty damn rubbish idea." The brunette pulled herself to her feet and strode off after the four boys.

Lily glanced down into the fire and grabbed the poker, drawing the poem out from it and waiting for the fire on it to die down before putting the remains on the hearth rug.

* * *

James Potter sat at the back of Potions, drawing up ideas with his three friends. So far there were five boys and four girls in the auction; not a very substantial number considering the size of the school.

"Right, Juliana Moore, Amy Green, Cassandra Bagnold and Alice Wilkes for girls," Sirius repeated. "Us for boys with Frank Longbottom."

Remus transcribed all this onto parchment and looked up as the Potions Professor, Evelyn Banks, strode over to them. She picked up the list in her bony hand and read it aloud.

"What is this then?" She asked. "An early Christmas list perhaps?" The class erupted in laughter for about five seconds before it died down and Professor Banks walked back to the front of the class.

"Today we shall be learning how to make a sleeping draught; not quite as strong the Draught of the Living Dead, but in the wrong uses, just as deadly," she said, smirking.

No one liked the sound of that and much like the red sea the class parted slightly from accident prone Peter Pettigrew.

Peter looked helpless, "come on guys, I'm not that bad."

"That would have been more convincing if that big hole in the Potions cupboard wasn't your fault, Wormtail," Sirius replied. Peter grudgingly agreed on that and looked over at the gaping hole in the cupboard. Professor Banks reached through it to get the ingredients rather than unlock the door.

"Right, the instructions are on the board, get on with it," Professor Banks snapped, she sat down in her chair and read Witch Weekly; a picture of the newest Minister was splashed across the front.

A while later all the students were happily milling about making potions, every now and then there was an explosion, signifying another student had successfully made a sleeping potion. James was working hard on his and he was just about to put the last ingredient in when a greasy haired seventh year, lovingly nicknamed Snivellus by the Marauders, walked past and knocked him, sending all the dragon scales into the potion. It was fine at first, then it started to bubble uncontrollably, it bubbled over the cauldron and James stood up, knocking it to the ground and sending it flying all over Lily Evans.

"Potter!" Lily screamed, as the potion continued to bubble on her, turning her robes deep blue. "You are so dead." She told him, seething with anger.

"She looks mad, Prongs, I'd run if I were you," Sirius smirked as Lily's bright red face turned another even brighter shade of scarlet.

"She'd never hurt me, she loves me," James said, as Lily approached him.

"Prongs, she'd rip your throat out given half the chance," Sirius replied.

"Point taken," James said, as Lily gave him one last angry look and turned on her heel. She was obviously very mad at the school's Head boy, and James could tell this grudge would last a little longer than just till lunch. "I'll pay for the robes, Evan," he shouted after her, but the bell had gone and so had Lily…


	2. In Which Lily Agrees To Help

_Chapter II_

* * *

James Potter sighed heavily as he looked up at Juliana Moore, shaking his head.

"No way in hell is nine people ever going to raise enough money," he told her, as serious as can be.

"I have an idea," Sirius spoke up. James turned his head to look at him, open to anything in the time of crisis. "We not only auction students, but we auction Professors too… imagine making Professor Banks scrub your shoes," Sirius suggested.

"It's a long shot, but we can try; though Professor Banks might not be our first bet. Let's ask Professor Dumbledore first," Remus suggested, looking up from the essay he was doing. "We can't well hold the auction without his permission."

"That's true," James agreed, "we need someone utterly innocent to ask him… someone with no bad records what-so-ever…"

The Marauders and Juliana all looked simultaneously at Lily Evans, who was sitting doing her work on the hearth rug. James could almost hear the heavens sing hallelujah.

"This is great; Evans is the perfect fun-spoiling person for this job," James commented as the flames from the fire made Lily's radiant features practically glow. "Lily's an angel; she's never sinned in her entire life."

"I wouldn't go that far mate," Juliana replied, her thick Australian accent shining through. Juliana was English, but was raised in Australia until she received her Hogwarts letter. "You haven't heard the first worst thing Lily ever said about you."

"So she sins behind people's backs, that perfectly alright," James said, "we just have to convince her to help us out."

Juliana rolled her eyes, "obviously the Potter charm wouldn't help; but the best friend charm might do the trick, watch and learn boys." Juliana set off across the Common Room to Lily, who was dipping her quill in ink.

"What have you come here for? To tell me more about clumsy Potter's oh so brilliant, flawless plan?" Lily asked, avoiding Juliana's eyes.

"Can't you just give the plan a chance, Lily? For me?" Juliana asked, sitting down beside Lily.

"I'm not giving that horrible, son of a witch any chances; he had them and he threw them away. He's had more chances to gain my trust than a cat has had lives," came the agitated reply.

"I'm not asking you to marry him, Lily, or even trust him for that; I'm just asking you to trust the plan," Juliana begged.

"I don't understand myself anymore, Juliana, I've got to keep myself away from Potter," Lily replied, Juliana looked behind her and made a motion for the Marauders to leave. Remus, Peter and Sirius left, but James stood there watching Lily's confused face and the light from the fire flickering on it. Sirius walked back after his friend and pushed him towards the Boys dormitories while Juliana had a girl heart-to-heart with Lily.

"What do you mean?" Juliana asked, crossing her legs.

"I don't understand my feelings, James can be a complete berk at some times, and others he can be… well, James. It's almost as if he's human," Lily said, with a short laugh.

"Maybe, Lily, maybe it's because he is human, and as much as it looks like he's an arrogant berk he's just hiding behind his façade of pranks; much like you hide behind your façade of hatred towards him," Juliana replied. Lily looked up at her and laughed in her face, rather arrogantly herself.

"Potter doesn't have a façade, and neither do I." She replied, sternly. She stubbornly refused to believe Juliana was right and refused to allow her to make her admit her feelings, whatever they may be, for James.

"Whatever, Lily, just help us; help me," Juliana begged. "Now isn't the time for what's my line, got it?"

Lily nodded slowly, "what is it you want me to do?" she asked, eventually. "I'm not hurting, insulting, begging or blackmailing anyone, I refuse to do anything illegal and I definitely will not break any rules in the process of this little game."

"It's simply really; me and you head along to Professor Dumbledore's office and ask him if we can hold the auction…"

* * *

"Potter is so ugly they printed his face on airline sick bags," Lily Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts, said as she walked towards Albus Dumbledore's office, accompanied by Juliana. "If I ever fall madly in love with Potter, slap me silly." Lily begged.

"Sure, you want me to start slapping now or after you admit you like the guy?" Juliana asked, casually.

Lily gave her friend a look, "for your information you will never have the liberty of slapping me silly over Potter."

"I wouldn't count on it," Juliana said. "Here comes the bride, all dressed in white-" Juliana was cut off in the middle of her terrible singing by Lily.

"Shut up, Julia, or I'll slap you ever silly," Lily warned.

"Imagine Potter in swimming trunks," Juliana said, watching her friend's reaction.

"In swimming trunks drowning in the deepest ocean there is," Lily added.

"That's sadistic, you're sadistic," Juliana laughed.

"No one's perfect," came the reply; Juliana observed her friends wide grin. The two reached Albus Dumbledore's office and both were about to complain about the password when the door opened and Dumbledore's voice greeted them.

"Good afternoon Ms Evans and Ms Moore, what is it you would like to ask?" Professor Dumbledore asked, surveying the two over his half moon glasses as they approached his desk.

"Professor, we were wondering if it would be possible for Hogwarts to host a charity event in order to raise the required money to save the Shrieking Shack," Lily asked, sounding a little too well practiced.

"Well, Ms Evans; that does sound somewhat of an excellent idea," Dumbledore smiled, he stood up and walked to one of the windows so he could view the Shack. "What kind of charity event did you have in mind?"

"Well," Juliana said, taking over. "It's where boys and girls auction themselves off for a week and the highest bidder gets to make them do whatever they want them to."

"A human auction," Professor Dumbledore said, as Juliana looked at a snow globe of Hogwarts. "Quite an amusing idea, I must say."

"It was James Potter's idea, sir," Juliana spoke up, as she picked the snow globe up and shook it lightly so the glittery snow fell down on the miniature Hogwarts inside. She looked closely and could see moving figures of students walking around in the snow, they looked very lifelike.

"Ah, I see you too have discovered the amazing abilities James Potter possesses," Albus said, looking at the snow globe. "That was one of his finest achievements to date, I do believe…"

"In all due respect sir, why do you have anything that belonged to James?" Lily asked, politely.

"It was a thank you gift he and Remus Lupin worked on together…" Albus said, as if this explained all. "Anyway, to the matter at hand, the idea is-" Albus never finished that sentence because at that point in time the snow globe slipped through Juliana's fingers, it fell the ground and smashed open. Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix, looked up from its sleep as the globe hit the ground, almost in slow motion.

"So sorry," Juliana apologised as Professor Dumbledore fixed the globe with magic. "It just slipped," she said, "I truly am a butterfingers."

"There is no harm done, Ms Moore," Professor Dumbledore replied, waving his wand so the split liquid and snow disappeared from the floor. The small Hogwarts was now experiencing very little climate, but as Albus used magic to make more liquid and snow appear in it the little figures in the courtyard started to liven up as the snow fell again.

Lily turned back to the Professor as if to urge him to continue on.

"The idea is very good, Ms Evans," Professor Dumbledore told her. "And I think you might be able to raise some money from it, so you can of course hold the auctions… But there has to be damage control, and as Head Girl Ms Evans, you can be it," Professor Dumbledore finished.

"Sir, I'd rather not get involved with James's idea," Lily explained as Professor Dumbledore looked up.

"If you will not supervise Mr Potters auction Ms Evans, then I'm afraid I'll have to call off the entire thing," Dumbledore told her, picking up a quill and starting to write something. Lily found this rather rude as it seemed as if he was ignoring her.

"Fine then, no auction, come on Juliana…" Lily turned to go but saw Juliana's face, it looked rather sad. "Fine," she said again. "I'll be damage control; at least it gives me a decent reason not to bid on anyone."

"All that is left to do is wish you good luck, Ms Evans," Professor Dumbledore said, as Lily thanked him and she and Juliana left his office.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Juliana asked as they walked the corridor.

"It better be worth it though," Lily said, angrily.


	3. In Which The Auction Takes Place

_Chapter III_

* * *

Lily Evans yawned widely, it was the day of the auction and no one but herself and James was here yet. She looked over at the teenager who was enthusiastically working on making the auction look good; they were outside in the Courtyard.

"Pass us some spellotape Evans," James asked, trying to fix the banner back up.

Lily rolled her eyes, "James, I'm a supervisor not a spellotape distributor!"

"You called me James," the boy replied, searching the ground around him for the reel of spellotape without letting go of where the banner was meant to be. "I knew you liked me deep down," he smirked. Lily snorted and kicked the spellotape away from James's hand.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Lily retorted, leaving James to struggle helplessly with the banner. She looked at the red and gold banner from a distance, on it 'Help Save the Shack!' was written in bold, impossible to miss letters.

"I really need that tape," James said, sounding agitated. The Gryffindor was tall and it obviously was a nuisance to bend down too much, his jet black hair was everywhere as usual. Lily could hardly believe James could possibly believe anyone would bid on him.

"Lunch time," James said, dropping the banner and grabbing a sandwich, eating it at about 100 miles per hour.

"It's feeding time at the zoo," Lily commented, looking disgusted. James ignored her and continued to eat like there would be no tomorrow.

"Did you skip breakfast… and dinner… and brunch?" Lily asked, frowning at James's less than attractive eating habits.

"Possibly, I just eat a lot and have a quick metabolism so I don't pile on the pounds," James told her.

"Some people eat less than you and end up looking like an overgrown balloon… much like the ones you put up here," Lily said as Juliana joined them, she looked up at balloons.

"They're not that big," she said, looking slightly offended. Juliana wasn't the thinnest person in the school, and she knew Lily understood that. After all Lily has been a little on the chubby side herself when she joined Hogwarts, and as her size diminished James's crush grew. Lily had found this somewhat offensive seeing as if she was still the size she had been 6 years before James would most likely of shown no interest in her… which would have suited her fine of course. She brushed red hair from her face so Juliana and James could both see her almond shaped bright green eyes clearly.

"Breaks over Potter," she snapped. "Get to work," she told him, a little over enthusiastic at the prospect of ordering James Potter about.

"You could order me about even more if you were to say, bid on me Evans?" James suggested as he finished off his sandwich.

"In your dreams Potter," Lily told him. "I'm here to supervise, and not auction on low life scum like you."

"You hurt me... right here..." James joked, putting his hand over his heart and getting up to work.

"Won't be the only place I hurt you in if you don't get back to work," Lily snapped. James sighed and took the spellotape in his hand, taping the banner up and turning to Lily for next instructions.

"Well?" he asked, standing back, "looks great, ah?" James put his elbow on Lily's shoulder and she stepped away so he stumbled.

"Looks like Potter-flog-it work," Lily said, although she was slightly impressed.

"I know you're joking, Lils, you love it really," James beemed.

"Maybe in your dreams," Lily said, smirking.

* * *

James looked up from the list to see he was on next, poor Juliana hadn't got any bids and Sirius had raised a whole 85 Galleons already. He handed the list to Remus who nodded his support as James stepped onto the stage.

"Go for it mate," Sirius called, smirking. James had bearly opened his mouth to speak when a girl stuck up her hand.

"I bid 40 Galleons!" She cried.

"50!" Another shouted.

"I bid 65!" came another shout from the back of the crowd.

"75!" Came the shout from the original bidder, she had paired with a friend now.

"80!" Came another shout.

"90!"

"100!" The crowd gasped as the bid suddenly became 120 within a matter of seconds.

"I bid 140," came the bored voice from the back. James could see the person clearly now, he was a stocky Slytherin. The girls shrugged, all out of money; the Slytherin came forward and handed the money to Remus who smiled thankfully.

"Thankyou Mr-" Remus stopped, he didn't exactly know the name of the boy; the Slytherin, however, ignored him and walked to James.

"Come with me," he said, dragging James away. Lily watched with relish as she watched James get dragged off stage.

"That was a brilliant idea, Lily," Juliana smiled.

"Huh?" Lily asked, still marvelling as James struggled against the Slytherin's hold. "I didn't bid on Potter," she said, looking at Juliana. "I have no idea who did." Juliana didn't detect a trace of a lie in her voice and she sighed and watched James and the Slytherin talking under a tree.

"You come to Courtyard tonight," the Slytherin said, handing James a note. James frowned and looked down at the note.

'_Potter,_

_Come to the Courtyard at _ _10:00__ tonight, that is your first order as my slave.'_

"That's it? A note?" James asked, bewildered. "Oh man," he looked over the Slytherin's shoulder to the bemused Lily. "Oh we'll see whose playing hard to get tonight Lily.."

Sirius came jogging over as the happy looking Millicent Bagnold took the stage, "wonderful Prongs," he said, "who on earth paid one hundred and forty Galleons just for you?"

"Someone who obviously appreciates fine men," James smirked, he peered over at Lily Evans, her red hair shining in the dying sun.

"You think Evans did this?" Sirius asked, a smirk on his own face now. He laughed quick and fast, much like a dog would bark, "please, if I had a Galleon everytime you thought she was coming on to you we'd all be millioniares."

"You are a millioniare, Sirius, just your family kicked you out of their house and their family, locking their doors on you forever and never want to see your face again," James smiled, knowing he didn't make his friend feel any better.

"It's a good job I have my faithful Prongs to turn to it my time of need," Sirius said, his hair casually flopping over his forehead. "Let's grab some food and watch the teachers go on and sell themselves," Sirius grinned before leading them both away rom the Slytherin.

"Sirius!" Came a sqeaky voice, Sirius turned to see Florence Waters, looking pleased with herself. "Spit shine my shoes," she ordered.

"Oh man, this is going to be a long week..." Sirius sighed. He looked at James who was smirking at him, "what?"

"Your owner is calling you go to her boy," he joked as Sirius sighed and started to walk towards Florence. "Good boy!" James called with a laugh then turned back to look around, finding himself for the first time ever utterly and completely alone.

Remus was with the girl who had bid on him, who was looking at him starry eyed and bombarding him with questions and Peter was hanging around with Berta Jorkins, who had paid 4 Galleons for him as a slave.

Lily strode over, a smirk on her face.

"Your date stand you up Potter?" She asked, grinning. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Could it be because _you _were the one bidding on me Evans?" James asked, arrogantly.

"I'd rather kiss a squid," Lily said as behind her Professor Evelyn Banks took the stand.

"I wonder if I could bid on someone else and make them do whatever my mystery girl asks me..." James muttered.

Lily held up a clipboard, "I'm afraid, Potter, your own rules state clearly that under no circumstances can a person that has been bid on bid on anyone else. Better luck next time, Potter."

Lily left to supervise the bidding with Remus when Juliana strode over to James.

"You raised a load of money James, but still, altogether we don't have enough to pay to save the Shack just yet," Juliana told him.

"I wasn't planning on just saving the shack on the money we raise tonight," James told her, smirking knowingly.

"Oh really?" Juliana asked, "how else were you planning to raise money?"

"I sponsored hex-athon," James replied, casually.

"I'm sorry?" Juliana replied, frowning.

"I get sponsered to hex Snivellus," James joked. "Snape," he said once seeing Juliana's confused face.

"Oh... Oh! Lily wouldn't allow it," Juliana said. "She'd give you a weeks detention per hex."

"Who said Lily was going to know about it...?" James asked, before walking off, leaving Juliana to her rather confused thoughts.

James walked over to Sirius, Florence's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Your first task is to tell your best mate where to shove it," Florence snapped at Sirius, who was looking at James. "Oh, and it has to be with feeling, and it has to be truthful!"

"What? I can't say it truthfully because I don't want to tell James where to shove it," Sirius replied. "Prongs, isn't there a rule against this kind of treatment?"

James stood silent for a second, then sighed, "no, Padfoot, there isn't."

Sirius looked between his best friend and his owner for a week and sighed, "fine!" He turned to James and looked painful for a second.

"No type of any remorse on your face, Black, mean it and mean it good!" Florence snapped.

Sirius's face turned to a smile and crossed his arms, "You know, Potter, you have your head shoved way too far up your ass," he said, hoping that would please Florence because apparently it was pleasing Lily Evans who was standing watching them from the stage. She was grinning broadly at the sight of James being told this by his best friend.

James listened to what he was saying, completely unfazed, he had heard it a hundred times from Lily, but never actually from one of his friends, maybe from Remus but not as bluntly as this.

"Keep on going," Florence said.

"I think you're a conceited arrogant berk who cares more about his broom than the rest of the world," Sirius said, thinking back to a couple of 'nice' things Lily had said about James once. "Oh, and I hope you choke on the snacks."

Sirius did not share Florence's amusement for this antic, he just glared at her when she wasn't looking and gave James an apologetic look when she was.

"Who needs veritaserum when you have James's idiotic auction idea?" Florence asked, dragging Sirius away.

James sighed, "maybe it was idiotic," he looked a group of crying girls who hadn't had anything bid on them, part of him wanted to comfort them, but his Marauder conscience and pride crushed that like a bug. He watched them for a second, smirking every now and again before turning away. He could see Severus Snape working his way towards the courtyard and he drew his wand, happy once again.

Severus had seen his wand though, "do that today and later you'll pay..." a rough voice said from behind James, it was the big, burly Slytherin who had handed him the note.

"Yeah, whatever," James smirked, moving off to go pay Severus a nice visit...


End file.
